it
by cuttie0130
Summary: this is a kisa story that i did for school hope that you like it


**RUN** **By: Nicole Lusk**

" The rain should stop soon" Thought Hana as she was walking home. She saw Kyo running down the street and called him over.

"Kyo what are you doing? And who is that?"

Hana had noticed that there was a person covered with a coat in his arms. Kyo removed the coat and Hana saw a little girl.

"This is Kisa Soma. She ran away from home and her mother asked me if I could help find her" Kyo explained.

They took Kisa back to Kyo's house and dried her off. Kisa didn't know what to do, so she sat on the couch and just stared at the floor.

"Kyo, why do you think Kisa ran away?" asked Hana.

" I heard her mom say that she was being picked on at school."

Hana was also picked on at school, so she knew what Kisa was going through.

Instantly Kisa ran up to Kyo and slapped him across the face. She didn't want Kyo to tell Hana that.

" What was that for?" Kyo asked now rubbing the cheek that Kisa had slapped.

" Do you want me to stay out of your business? Do you know that your mom is still out there looking for you in the rain? Because you ran away, this isn't just your business any more." Kyo said in a calm voice.

Kisa turned and ran out the door. She wanted to answer Kyo's question, but she just didn't have the words.

Kyo knew why kisa couldn't talk, but Hana didn't. He toled Hana that when Kisa was at school, some girls started making fun of her because of how she looked. It's the Soma's curse, most soma's have unusual hair color and eyes. Kisa had a unusual blond hair and yellow gray eyes and some girls started laughing at her because of it. Then they started laughing at her when ever she would say any thing. Soon, they would ignore her completely except when she would talk, they would only point and laugh at her, then go back to ignoring her. So she tried not to speak, but the torment never stopped. So out of grief, she locked away all of her words and hasn't talked since. Soon she stopped going to school, and today, she ran away from home.

"There's just no getting through to that Kisa" Kyo exclaimed after telling Hana the reason why Kisa ran away.

Hana decided to go looking for Kisa. She saw her crouched down by the garden, and asked her if she wanted to go back in side. Kisa didn't move. Hana grabbed Kisa's arm and tried to comfort her, but Kisa pulled her arm away. Hana noticed that Kisa's arm was twisted in an odd way, it was deformed. The girls at school didn't know know about Kisa's arm because the school uniform had long selves.

"Kisa, Mothers here now."

It was Kisa's mother, the one that was out in the rain looking for her. Kyo toled her that Kisa was out in the back with Hana.

"Kisa, why didn't you tell me that you were being picked on? Why did you run away? Why don't you say any thing? The mother said in a soft coled voice.

Hana suddenly remembered something that some one had toled her.

_FLASH BACK._

"_When a chilled is deformed in any way, either the mother will have a need to be overly protective of it, or she'll reject it completely."_

_Momiji was one of Hana's best friends. He had a Deformed leg, and he couldn't walk. So his mother rejected him with her hole body when he was born. She couldn't even stand to look at _

_him. She was so overwhelmed with greaf. So she had her memories of him erased. _

_All he had to do was place his hand on her head and trigger her memories to erase them. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want, do you really want to forget about your only chilled?Are you sure that you wont regret it?" asked Hatori, the doctor._

"_The only thing that i regret, is that that thing came out of my body" she said._

_And just like that, he erased her memories._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Mabie, she just didn't know how to tell you." said Hana trying to help.

"Or mabie she was scared of that you might think, or she just didn't want to hurt you or any one else. Thats why she didn't tell any one. She put on her bravest face, and tried to hide it from every one, but shew knew that she wasn't brave, and the more she tried to hide it, the more ashamed she was, and the harder it was to tell any one. Or maby she was just scared of being rejected, by some one that she loves."

Kisa was shocked! She never knew that any one could possibly know what she felt like. Kissa flew into Hana's arms and tried hard not to start crying again.

Kisa's mom was also shocked, but at she same time, she was ticked.

It was decided that Kisa would stay at the Soma's until her mom could blow off some steam. For 3 days, Kisa would following Hana every where like a little chick follows its mother. She would never leave her side unless she had to go to school or work. She would stay with Kyo who has all reddy graduated from high school. This was Hana's last year of high school, and she was so exited to be graduating with her friends.

After about 1 week, Kisa got a letter from her school saying that her class and teacher miss her. Kisa knew that her classmates didn't miss her, and she didn't care that much about the teacher. 'What teacher would be sad about loosing a student that didn't even talk any more?' thought Kisa. The teacher also said she hopes that Kisa can find the good in her self and realize the good qualities she has, and hopes that she will be returning back to school soon.

The letter almost made Kyo want to puke. Hana didn't know what to think about the letter, and Kisa just sat on the porch and stared at it.

"I don't get it, how can some one see these good qualities i wonder?" Said Kyo breaking the silence.

"Well, i don't think that anyone can see these qualities by them selves. Someone else needs to see them first and love you for those good qualities. The only qualities that you can see are the bad qualities that other people don't see, and think that that's all that they see, even though that's not the case. Once people love you for the good qualities that you poses, you can soon see those qualities through their eyes."said Hana. She always says the right things at a time like this.

"Kisa, we love you, all of us, I hope you know that."said Kyo

there was a pause, then Kisa said "I...I do."

Kyo walked over to Kisa and threw his arms around her and said "Its good to hear your voice again."

Kisa started crying. Hana didn't think that this day could get any better. She was so happy that Kisa talked and she knew that Kisa would make her proud.

Two weeks latter, Kisa decided to go back to school. Every one was encouraging her the hole time.

She walked down the school halls and remembered the painful memories that it held of her and her silence, but she knew that she could do it. She reached her classroom and stood in the door way. Slowly she grabbed the handle and opened the door. She walked in and was so proud of her self for getting this far.

The End.


End file.
